Hobbits and Dunedain Men
Units: ' ' Dunedain Peasants Warriors ' Resource Cost:100 Command Points: 15 Health:100 Strong:Pikes Weak:Cavalry From: Dunedain Camp. Level 1 Time Built:20sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades; Rebuilt Buildings '''Dunedain Soldier in Last Alliance ' Resource Cost:300 Command Points:10 Health:240 Strong:Pikes Weak: Cavalry From:Dunedain Camp. Level 2 Time Built:20sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades ' ' 'Dunedain Spearmen in Last Alliance ' Resource Cost:300 Command Points:10 Health:260 Strong: Cavalry Weak: Archers From: Dunedain Camp. Level 2 Time Built:20sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Dunedain Archers in Last Alliance ' Resource Cost:300 Command Points:10 Health: 140 Strong: Monsters, Pikes Weak: Cavalry From:Dunedain Camp. Level 2 Time Built:20sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows 'Dunedain Rangers ' Resource Cost: 500 Command Points: 6 Health: 180 Mele Damage: 260 Bow Damage: 280 Strong: Pikes, Monsters Weak: Cavalry From: Dunedain Camp. Level 3 Time Built:30sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Forged Blades, Fire Arrows 'Hobbits Warriors ' Resource Cost: 100 Command Points: 15 Health: 100 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Hobbits Barracks. Level 1 Time Built:15sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor 'Hobbits Rockthrowers ' Resource Cost: 150 Command Points: 12 Health: 60 Strong: Monsters Weak: Cavalry, Swords From: Hobbits Barracks. Level 1 Time Built:15sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor 'Arnor Soldier ' Resource Cost:150 Command Points:12 Health:200 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Arnor Barracks. Level 1 Time Built:20sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Arnor Archers ' Resource Cost:200 Command Points:12 Health:120 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Arnor Barracks. Level 1 Time Built:20sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows 'Hobbits Cavalry ' Resource Cost: 450 Command Points:10 Health:400 Strong: Swords, Archers Weak: Pikes From: Arnor Stables. Level 1 Time Built: 35sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Arnor Knights ' Resource Cost: 500 Command Points: 6 Health:500 Strong:Archers, Swords Weak: Pikes From: Arnor Stables. Level 1 Time Built: 40sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Elven Horse Archers ' Resource Cost:600 Command Points: 6 Health:480 Strong: Pikes, Monsters Weak: Spearthrowers From:Arnor Stables. Level 2 Time Built:40sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows 'Ents: ' Resource Cost:1000 Command Poins: 1 Health: 4500 Strong: All Units, Siege Weapons, Heroes, Structures Weak: Catapults with Upgrade Fire Stones and Archers with Upgrade Fire Arrows From: Ent Moot Time Built: 60sek Powers: Togle Weapons (Throw Rocks and Close Ranged Attack) Heroes: 'Bilbo Baggins ' Resource Cost:100 Health:300 Mele Damage: 100 Rockthrow Damage: 90 Weapons: Sword and Throw rock Powers: 1.lev Togle Weapons (use sword and throw rock), 2.lev Sting (+50%Damage), 3.lev Elven Cloak, 5.lev Member of the Company (+100%Armor) 'Sam ' Resource Cost:100 Health:300 Mele Damage:100 Rockthrow Damage:90 Weapons:Sword and Throw Rocks Powers: 1.lev Togle Weapons (use sword and throw rocks), 3.lev Elven Cloak, 5.lev Pan Strike, 7.lev Phial of Galadriel ' ' 'Merry ' Resource Cost: 100 Health: 300 Mele Damage:100 Rock Throw Damage:90 Weapons: Sword and Throw Rock Powers: 1.lev Togle Weapons(Sword and Throw Rocks), 3.lev Elven Cloak, 5.lev Esquire of Rohan, 7.lev Rohan Armory 1-6lev Light Armor, 7-10lev Heavy Armor (Armored in Rohan) 'Pippin ' Resource Cost: 100 Health: 300 Mele Damage:100 Rockthrow Damage:90 Weapons:Sword and Throw Rocks Powers:1.lev Togle Weapons (use sword and throw rocks), 3.lev Elven Cloak, 5.lev Draggen Strike, 7.lev Gondor Armory 1-6lev Light Armor, 7-10lev Heavy Armor (Armored in Gondor) ' ' 'Frodo ' Resource Cost:200 Health:400 Mele Damage:100 Rock Throw Damage:90 Weapons: Sword and Throw Rock Powers:1.lev Togle Weapons (Sword and Throw Rocks), 1.lev the One Ring, 2.lev Sting (+50%Damage), 3.lev Elven Cloak, 3.lev Phial of Galadriel, 5.lev Mithril (+200%Armor) 'Mallor ' Resource Cost: 500 Health: 700 Mele Damage: 140 Bow Damage: 150 Weapons: Bow and Sword Powers: 1.lev Togle Weapons (Bow and Sword), 3.lev Wounding Arrow, 5.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +100%Armor) ' ' 'Halbaron ' Resource Cost:500 Health: 700 Mele Damage:140 Bow Damage:150 Weapons: Bow and Sword Powers:1.lev Togle Weapons (Bow and Sword), 3.lev Wounding Arrow, 5.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +100%Armor), 8.lev Captain of Dunedain ' ' 'Dirhaborn ' Resource Cost: 500 Health: 700 Mele Damage: 140 Bow Damage: 150 Weapons: Bow and Sword Powers: 1.lev Togle Weapons (Bow and Sword), 3.lev Wounding Arrow, 5.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +100%Armor) ' ' 'Elgarain ' Resource Cost:500 Health: 700 Mele Damage: 140 Bow Damage: 150 Weapons: Bow and Sword Powers: 1.lev Togle Weapons (Bow and Sword), 3.lev Wounding Arrow, 5.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +100%Armor), 8.lev Women-Ranger (+50%Armor) 'Elladan ' Resource Cost:500 Health:700 Mele Damage:160 Bow Damage:160 Weapons:Bow and Sword Powers:1.lev Togle Weapons (Bow and Sword), 3.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +50%Armor), 6.lev Blue Arrow ' ' 'Elrohir ' Resource Cost:500 Health:700 Mele Damage:160 Bow Damage:160 Weapons:Bow and Sword Powers:1.lev Togle Weapons (Bow and Sword), 3.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +50%Armor), 6.lev Green Arrow 'Halbarad Ranger in the North ' Resource Cost: 600 Health: 800 Mele Damage:160 Bow Damage:160 Weapons: Bow and Sword Powers: 1.lev Togle Weapons (Bow and Sword), 4.lev Train Archers, 6.lev Chief of Dunedain, 9.lev Summon Rangers (3 Battalion Dunedain Rangers) 'Tom Bombadil ' Resource Cost: 800 Health: 1000 Mele Damage: 200 Weapons: Fighting Powers: 1.lev Song of Tom Bombadil, 3.lev Adventures of Tom Bombadil (+100%Armor) '''Arathorn II father of Aragorn Resource Cost: 1500 Health: 1500 Mele Damage: 260 Bow Damage:260 Weapons: Bow and Sword Powers: 1.lev Togle Weapons (Bow and Sword), 2.lev Chief of Dunedain (+25%Damage +125%Armor), 5.lev Blue Arrow, 5.lev Blade of Dunedain, 7.lev Summon Dunedain (3 Battalion Dunedain Rangers) ' ' Radagast the Brown ' Resource Cost: 2000 Health: 2000 Mele Damage:350 Weapons: Wizard Staff Powers: 1.lev Wizard Blast, 3.lev Leadership (+100%Damage +125%Armor), 5.lev Mount/Dismount (on Eagle), 6.lev Blue Light of Radagast, 8.lev Summon Eagle, 10.lev World of Power '''Aragorn (Strider) ' Resource Cost: 3500 Health: 2500 Mele Damage:500 Bow Damage:300 Weapons: Sword and Bow(to 3level with bow) Powers: 1.lev Togle Weapons(Bow and Sword)1.lev Mount/Dismount 1.lev Athelas, 3.lev Blade Master, 5.lev Elendil, 7.lev Summon Army of the Dead(3 Battalion Army of the Dead) 1-2lev Ranger in the North (Light Armor), 3-7lev Medium Armor, 8-10 Heavy Armor (Armored in Gondor) ' ' 'Gandalf the Grey ' Resource Cost: 5000 Health: 4500 Mele Damage:550 Weapons: Sword and Wizard Staff Powers: 1.lev Wizard Blast, 2.lev Lighting Sword, 4.level Leadership(+100%Damage +200%Armor), 5.lev Mount/Dismount, 7.lev Istari Light, 10.lev World of Power 1-3lev Gandalf the Grey, 4-10lev Gandalf the White Towers: 'Hobbits Barracks ' Resource Cost: 150 Health: 1500 Create Units: Hobbits Warriors, Hobbits Rockthrowers. (5 Battalion next level) ' ' 'Dunedain Barracks ' Resource Cost: 350 Health: 3000 Create Units: Dunedain Peasants, Dunedain in Last Alliance Warriors, Dunedain in Last Alliance Spearmen, Dunedain in Last Alliance Archers, Dunedain Rangers. (4 Battalion next level) 'Arnor Barracks ' Resource Cost: 250 Health: 3000 Create Units: Arnor Soldiers, Arnor Archers. (5 Battalion next level) ' ' 'Dunedain Stables ' Resource Cost: 600 Health: 3500 Create Units: Hobbits Cavalry, Arnor Knights, Elven Horse Archers. (3 Battalion next leve) ' ' 'Ent Moot ' Resource Cost:2000 Health:6000 Create Units: Ent 'Arnor Blacksmith ' Resource Cost: 1000 Health: 3000 Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades, Fire Arrows 'Arnor Marketplace ' Resource Cost: 800 Health: 3000 Upgrades: Golden Harvest, Iron Ore 'Rohan Battle Tower ' Resource Cost:500 Health:3000 'Dale Well ' Resource Cost: 200 Health: 800 All Units Healing to nearby 'Hobbits Heroic Statue ' Resource Cost: 150 Health: 500 All Heroes to nearby +50%Armor +50%Damage 'Hobbits Citadel ' Resource Cost: 3000 Health: 5000 Resources: 10 Upgrade: Full Map revealed 10sek; Recharge for 300sek; Resource Cost 3000 Ships: '''Elven Storm Ship: Repairs ships in nearby Elven Transporter: Transmitted army and heroes Elven Warship: Battleship again other ships Elven Bombardment Ship: Ship as a catapult, witch destroys buildings Powers: Heal: Healing units Elven Wood: All enemies units and heroes lose leadership; +25%Damage +25%Armor Elven: Summon 3 Battalion Elven Royal Guards (rank 3,upgrade Heavy Armor and Forged Blades) Duration 2min Dunedain Men: Summon 3 Battalion Dunedain Rangers (rank 3, upgrade Forged Blades) Duration 2min Cloud Break: '''All enemies units terror 15 sek; +50%Damage +25%Armor '''Eagles: Summon two Eagles (level 10) Duration 1min Ents: Summon 4 Ents (level 10) Duration 1min Sun Flare: Killing Units and some Heroes for short time Upgrades: Banner Carrier '''For Units 1level to 2level '''Heavy Armor '''For Units +60%Armor '''Forged Blades '''For Units +50%Damage '''Fire Arrows '''For Archers +30%Damage (special Damage for Structures) '''Iron Ore '''For Blacksmith +10% Faster Upgrade '''Golden Harvest: For Farms +10% Faster Resource Upgrade for Citadel Secret Upgrade